1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to compensating systems and methods, and more particularly to a compensating system and a method for cogging torque of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cogging torque of a permanent magnet motor is the torque due to the interaction between permanent magnets of a rotor and stator slots of the permanent magnet motor. Cogging torque is undesirable for the operation of the permanent magnet motor. Generally the cogging torque is especially prominent when the permanent magnet motor is operating at lower speeds, causing jerkiness.
The magnet pole are or width of a permanent magnet motor are usually optimized to reduce the cogging torque of the permanent magnet motor. However, changing structures of interior components of the permanent magnet motor is subject to the size of the permanent magnet motor.